


nine

by donhgyucks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donhgyucks/pseuds/donhgyucks
Summary: after nine years of being held captive by his kidnapper, lee donghyuck escapes. DI yukhei and DS Taeyong have a hard time piecing together what happened those nine years he was gone, all the while trying to hunt down the kidnapper.but is donghyuck everything he seems to be?





	1. prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! As it can probably already be assumed, I am very much so new to this site when it comes to writing. Although I have been on here for a long period of time and read countless upon countless upon countless (I could say countless many times, I simply lack a life, but don't we all). 
> 
> I have also wrote many fics before this, just not on here, and not in this type of style. I'm not sure whether this can be classed as a spoiler but it was incredibly difficult writing *some* of the characters in such a negative light KNOWING they're not like this in person. but I guess that simply is just the beauty of an alternate universe. 
> 
> It may get confusing at some points, which is why the story must be followed carefully. Pay attention to the small details, maybe you'll solve the mystery before Yukhei and Taeyong even have the chance to!
> 
> Anyways, I'll stop rambling now. I hope anybody who does actually reads this thoroughly enjoys it. Please don't forget to upvote ONLY if you are enjoying it. Comment feedback so I can take it into account. 
> 
> p.s: please also be aware that the members are older in this than they are in real life. Happy reading lovelies!
> 
> JUST AN UPDATE ! If you have been following this fic since i first posted it you will have possibly realised that I have changed characters. Some may remember Jisung being *DS Jisung* but for a few reasons, I've had to change this. I hope everyone understands!

**_ D O N G H Y U C K _ **

run. don't look back, just run. ignore the pain from your bare feet against the gritty stones and run.

the sunlight was pelting down on me as a foreign feeling, making my head do back flips with each step i ran.

i ran like like the winter breeze colliding into inanimate objects and crashing waves hitting the shore line. like eagles soaring across indigo skies and a herd of cheetahs racing through verdant meadows.

my tattered, unkempt, damaged hair whipped back and forth in front of my eyes as i lunged myself to find the nearest phone box. i had no idea what time it was, no clue on what day nor what year it was.

all i knew was that i needed to keep running forward. not stopping for anything or anyone, especially not him.

tears blinded my already blurred eyes as i ignored the burning sensation on the tops of my thighs and my calves; bolting down the final alleyway, i turned and met eyes with a phone box.

my heart throbbed in my chest with both excitement and fear. my hands reached inside my pocket, fumbling to retrieve the spare coins id found on the side of his draws before i ran.

my whole body slid inside the phone box, as i trembled to call 999. listening to the phone call momentarily was like waiting on life to answer my call; my life did truly depend it. because he was catching up, i know he was.

"911, which service do you require?" a woman called out.

"the police, quick. i need the police" i cried into the phone.

"can you give me your details please, sir?" the same woman challenged, i didnt understand. my life was in grave danger and i had to recite my whole details before id be passed down to the police department.

i sighed deeply before answering, "lee donghyuck. im lee donghyuck, i was taken nine years ago. ive just escaped"


	2. 1.0

_**D O N G H Y U C K** _

 

i was located in the back of a police car, smudging the glass window from the condensation that had set on it. i admired the way the water vapor rubbed off onto the sleeve of my shirt.

 

i was dressed in tattered clothing, i had been for as long as i could remember. it came to no surprise that they smelt ridiculously bad, i was surprised the officer driving the car hadnt become lightheaded from the stench i was giving off.

 

"pick up of asian male. he's still claiming to be missing person, lee donghyuck" the officer stated into the radio, eyeing me through the wing-view mirror.

 

i furrowed my eyebrows at what he said. claiming? i wasnt claiming. i was lee donghyuuck. it'd been nine years since i was kidnapped so why on earth would i be cruel, and stupid, enough to pretend i was him. id seen more things, felt more things, than a normal man should have just at the age of 11 years old. i was 20 now, and i most definitely was not lying.

 

my eyes rolled back into my head at the comment he'd made, he was still looking at me. and no doubt he knew what he said had made angry, possibly upset, but even i didnt know what i was feeling at that moment.

 

the drive to which i assumed would be the police station was slow. each and every single car that passed the police car continued to gawk at me until i was out of their sight; funny how fascinating they found me. lee donghyuck, missing for nine years. still alive. who wouldve thought?

 

once we reached the station i immediately noticed an ashy-blonde haired man stood by the doors, peering down at the police car. he smiled sweetly at the driver in the front, he had a lovely smile, a snaggle tooth located at the tops of his teeth. and the officer returned the gesture.

 

his legs strode over to the side of the back passenger door and opened it, he poked his head in, "hello donghyuck" he greeted, and i began undoing my seat belt. shifting towards the door he was stood at, it was too stuffy in that car, i wanted out.

 

"im renjun, i work with the avon and somerset constabulary. ill be your family officer. does that sound okay?" he explained. his name was beautiful; his voice was even more beautiful. each word rolled off his tongue so effortlessly, like he didnt have to worry about what he said would hurt him.

 

which, he didnt, have to worry. this was real life now. this was going to be my life too.

 

i nodded at him slowly, despite his lovely voice, i still didnt trust him. itd be a while before i ever trusted anyone ever again.

 

he closed the door behind me after i got out, and ducked his head under the window to see the police officer. "ill take him from here, thanks" he whispered politely to him. he then stood up straight once again and began walking up the stairs to the station.

 

renjun looked back to see me not following him, so he held out his warm hand. i denied the gesture, of course.

 

i was scared to be touched, to feel. especially after what he did.

 

once we got inside the station, i was brought into what was the dna profiling room. or at least i think thats what they called it. in there, they shoved cotton buds inside my mouth to retrieve saliva to compare with what they found when i was eleven years old. they also snipped at my already thinned, damaged hair.

 

the men taking the samples also began stripping me down without their consent, i tried to knock their hands away, but they still persisted.

 

"please...please, give me a minute before you touch me" i begged. my eyes were welling with tears, and only then did they realise how utterly broken i was from the nine years i was away.

 

my pupils dilated, thinking about what he did to me. but i had to shake the thoughts of him away, id have plenty of time to dwell on what happened. "im ready" i stated, taking in many deep breaths.

 

the man nodded. he slid the material of my shirt above my head carefully, his eyes widened in fear as he examined each and every bruise, scar, burn that was located on my body. he wasnt subtle about it either. my lips were trembling at him looking at me; the only person who had seen my body was my capturer.

 

he placed my clothing in a bag so they could be tested later that evening. "can i, maybe, please have some clothes?" i asked, my voice was hoarse from the tears i was choking back.

 

"i need your finger prints first, donghyuck. i cant put clothes on you just in case it tampers with the prints" he told me apologetically, he knew how uncomfortable i was. it didnt take a genuis to know he pitied me.

 

i just nodded in response, it wasnt worth my tears.

 

one by one, i had to do my finger prints. my fingers were skeletal like, there was no muscle nor fat tone. my skin was the only layer i had really, so fine and dust like. it was the only indication i was actually still alive and human.

 

once the prints were done, i was given time to put some plain white scrubs on. when i say scrubs, i mean fine material that barely gave my body any warmth at all. i looked like id been sectioned, not just escaped from my nine year kidnapper.

 

renjun welcomed me out the sampling room, and directed me to an interview room. the room was cosy, the furniture was old looking, smothered in flowers and beige colours that i couldnt really tell were meant to be that colour, or whether they were just stained. my hands felt over the material; it was soft, i admired the sensation it was leaving on my skin.

 

renjun closed the door and i began to panic, "keep the door open" i demanded, but realised how rude i had sounded. "please" i quietly whimpered.

 

he whipped the door back open and nodded, "okay, but ill have to close it when the detectives come".

 

  _ **➵   ➵   ➵**_

__

_**Y U K H E I** _

__

i was looking through the one way mirror at the supposed lee donghyuck. in front of me was also a picture of him when he was just eleven years old when he was taken. i stared back and forth from the picture to the real boy, i was in disbelief at what i saw. how, after nine years of captivity, had he escaped? if that was the real lee donghyuck, he was one hell of a fighter.

 

"spot the difference" DS Taeyong stated, brining me out of my thoughts. i looked down at the picture once again.

 

"people change, Taeyong" i responded.

 

he laughed at me, grabbing the pictures that were tethered in between my fingers, "yeah, you're a regular duckling. no swan."

 

"im going to ignore your sarcastic tone and take that as a compliment" i snarly told him, and he laughed at me once again. that was just the friendship we had, even on the detective force, you had to bring light to the mood. Taeyong did that very well.

 

"two years after donghyuck was snatched, two boys came forward pretending to be him" i began relaying the events that had brought us to this, "neither were him, of course. but to pretend to be him after this long? seems cruel. i think its truly him" i boldly continued, staring at the boy who i wanted to be donghyuck.

 

Taeyong was staring down at the photos looking at them in disbelief. "the press are going to have a field day with this, theres never been an escaped captive in Korea, plenty enough bones. but nothing breathing or living" he explained, and he was right. as morbid as it sounded to be thinking about the press, if that was donghyuck they would never leave him alone.

 

Taeyong and i left the room and began making our way to the room donghyuck was in, "after you" i put my hand out for him to walk through the door first.

 

"so kind" he remarked, smoothing down his blonde hair.

 

immediately, donghyuck's eyes snapped onto us strangers. his cold, glassy, chocolate eyes looked into my own and they began filling up with tears. he was looking at me like i was going to hurt him; like i was the man that had kidnapped him nine years prior to this interview.

 

to make the ordeal calmer for the both of us, i ensured on not looking at him. he was hurting, it was more than clear to see.

 

i placed myself on the chair opposite donghyuck, his breathing had increased to the point where taeyong and i could hear it.

 

"hey, its okay, we're only here to help" i made an attempt to calm his nerves, he was looking at the cameras placed in each corner of the room.

 

"the cameras are here for your protection, so that whatever you tell us can be looked over and we can hunt down that man" i further explained, and his stiff body released all its tension as he relaxed into his chair.

 

"my, my, family. i want to see them" donghyuck quietly gulped, his voice was very much hoarse like. and it was clear he was nearly in tears.

 

i nodded at him in response, "of course you do" i sympathetically reasoned with him. "we just need to get this wrapped up first, and then we can call your family in."

 

he didnt do anything, he just stared between taeyong and i in fear. taeyong bent down to press play on the camera to begin our interview with donghyuck. "im detective sergent park taeyong merchant, here with detective inspector wong yukhei. we're here to interview alleged missing person of the last nine years, lee donghyuck. can you please state your name?" taeyong questioned, looking at donghyuck.

 

donghyuck's eyes narrowed at taeyong as he tilted his head at him, "alleged?" donghyuck repeated through gritted teeth. he didnt like that we had to prove he was who he said he was.

 

"its just the process we have to go through, im afraid" taeyong complied.

 

donghyuck looked away from taeyong and down to the floor, "lee donghyuck. my name is lee donghyuck".

 

"date of birth?"

 

"june 6th, 2000."

 

"and, what date were you abducted?" taeyong inquired and i cringed at how forward the question was. the poor boy had just escaped his kidnapper and already he was being prodded to talk about it.

 

i looked at taeyong, sternly, warning him off. "ah, listen im rubish with dates too, dont worry. just, try to remember where you were held, donghyuck" i gently told him and he relaxed back into his chair once again.

 

he was playing with the scrubs the force had given him earlier, making holes in the sleeves with his sharp nails. "if you could verbalise it, that would be great" taeyong smiled.

 

"i dont know. a house of some sort" donghyuck dryly answered, taeyong went to speak but i stopped him. im not trying to sound big headed but it was clear donghyuck trusted me more than he did taeyong at that point.

 

"how many rooms?" i challenged, as gently as possible.

 

"i only saw one"

 

"and which one was that, donghyuck?"

 

"the cellar. and before you ask anymore questions i was kept chained up by my ankle. if you dont believe me about that either, i have the bruises there to prove it. i have bruises all over my body to prove everything he did to me, actually" he shouted at both me at taeyong, it was more than clear this boy had gone through more than anyone should ever have to go through.

 

i rubbed my chin in thought, adjusting my tie after doing so. "were you ever allowed out?"

 

he shook his head at me, his eyes had softened again. he was sorry for blowing up. "how did you get out, this time?" i questioned.

 

"he forgot to do the lock up" he quievered, bringing his frail hands up to his face, almost looking like he was hiding it. he put emphasis on the word he, he resented him a lot. it was clear in that sentence alone.

 

"who is he?" taeyong inquired.

 

"jaehyun"

 

"and the surname? donghyuck, what did he look like, what build did he have?" taeyong was bombarding questions on the broken boy like it meant nothing, usually id let him, but this boy was clearly donghyuck. he had clearly been bruised and beaten and battered, it wasnt fair on him to be beaten with questions too.

 

donghyuck was looking everywhere but me, momentarily, i think he had left the room. i think he had escaped the reality and was just a wandering soul, "lets take a short break" i breathed, watching donghyuck almost break down. taeyong nodded.

 

"i am lee donghyuck" donghyuck blurted out, his gaze fixated on me. "you do believe me, right?"

 

with that, i shut off the recording.

 

of course i believed you donghyuck, i just couldnt play favourites in that business.


	3. 2.0

**_ D O N G H Y U C K _ **

id been left alone for at least a painful thirty minutes in that daunting room, full of cameras, watching every move i made.

despite being incredibly scared, DI yukhei had calmed my nerves, to say the least. there was something about his eyes. i suppose if you want me to be boring and cliche, i could tell you they were brown. chocolate brown, pools of deep sand, whatever one-word descriptors you want to use.

if you had asked me though? his eyes were a deep, intelligent brown that provided a sharp contrast to my dull brones. perhaps if id known any better id have guessed the way he looked at me was out of hope.

DS taeyong on the other hand? he had kind of an understated beauty. perhaps it was because he was so disarmingly unaware of his charm. his skin was completely flawless. I doubt he used face masks or expensive products, that really wasn't his m.o. but i still didnt trust him like i did DI yukhei.

the door swung open, bewildering me for a short moment. "donghyuck, we have your family waiting for you" DI yukhei brightly smiled, i felt my heart begin faintly beating again.

nine years ago, if youd have asked me if id ever see my family again, i probably wouldnt have been able to answer. or called you utterly stupid.

but now i was truly about to see them, a happiness id never had before alluded my thoughts.

i sprung to my feet, walking towards DI yukhei who walked out the door before me. as i followed him, i met eyes with DS taeyong and looked down to the floor. he knew i had distrust in him; he tried smiling to make things easier, but i just couldnt look at him.

each step we took down the hallway to see my family echoed in my ear, it was a familiar sound. i spent nine years locked in a basement with concrete floors, the footsteps were a permanent reminder that i was never alone, that i had truly been taken by a man. the sound would stay with me until i was on my deathbed, i knew that much.

at the end of the hallway, the first person i locked eyes with was my father. he'd aged in the nine years id been gone, which was inevitable, but our time apart looked like it had damaged him more than it had me.

his face had the same structure as my own, high cheekbones and symmetrical. he had the same deep brown eyes and tanned skin. he was still slender despite his years, toned and not at all stooped. but his eyes didnt hold laughter lines, instead they held pain, grief. i supposed he'd spent the full nine years distraught about what happened to me.

i didnt even have time to look around for my mother before i heard her cries, and laughter. i snapped my head to her direction and she ran towards me, her short legs reaching me. ironically, she collapsed in my arms, instead of me into hers. her cries turned into fits of happy sobs, it was an overwhelming feeling.

but even as i held my very own mother i didnt feel anything, i didnt feel joyful or over the moon. to be quite honest i felt absolutely nothing, and that was my kidnappers fault.

he showed me what his version of love was and it made me skeptical about what true love could truly mean. so as my mother and father stood there, stroking my hair and whispering soothing words into my ear, giving me their version of love, i couldnt help but feel absolutely nothing but a void in the pit of my stomach.

"we need to wait for the dna, just to be sure" i heard DS taeyong beckon to DI yukhei. this caused my mother to turn slowly turn her head, she gritted her teeth.

"this is my son" she stated, matter of factually, it was clear in her harsh tone that she didnt doubt her statement. not even for a second.

"of course, mrs. all we want is to find his kidnapper as soon as possible and get donghyuck justice. we have to ask your son more questions in order to do so" DS taeyong briefly explained.

once again this caused my mother to grit her teeth, i didnt blame her of course. "right now?" she quizzed.

i heard DI yukhei sigh out of pity before he responded with "yeah."

despite just reuniting with my family, i owed it to myself and other children out there at danger to answer the questions they wanted me to. it was for my own safety, and every body else, so before my mother could argue, i butted in.

"its okay. i can do it" i boldy began "mother, i can" i continued. it felt wonderful calling her mom, it sounded like butter pudding to both of our ears.

it truly was okay, i wasnt lying. id lost my family once. i wasnt going to lose them again.

   ** _➵    ➵    ➵_**

**_ Y U K H E I _ **

i pulled up google earth on the computer in the interview room. i know what you're thinking, google earth, below what you would expect from a detective. but sometimes, it was best to be able to visualise things in order to recount what happened.

"so, your 911 call" i began, turning to face donghyuck. he was already staring intently into my eyes, "how long did it take to get from the house to the phone box?" i tried to coax slowly, but the more he stared, the more attached i felt as though i was getting.

"i, i dont know" he quietly replied, playing with his fingernails, he was shaking his head too.

"2 minutes?" he shook his head once again, "five minutes?" he gave me a short nod this time and i did the same in response.

i pulled out a compass for the physical map and circled inside the area where the house he came from could be, "good. thats good, that narrows it down a little" i congratulated him, not in a patronising way. i just admired him for speaking about what he went through so soon.

"what was the house like, donghyuck? was it on its own, part of a terrace?", he nodded at me, looking down at the ceramic tiling.

i dragged the icon on google earth to the terraced houses in the area the police station received the call on, "was there any distinguishing marks that you can identify?" i challenged, his eyes snapped to the computer screen.

he thought about it for a minute, "the door was red". i immediately moved the mouse around to fine a red door, and i did. i pointed to the house on the screen and donghyuck shook his head, "thats not it".

"anything else? maybe a gate or something" i pried.

"green, a green gate."

i moved the mouse around once again, trying to find a house that matched the details he had given me. my eyes brightened as i looked upon one, i turned to donghyuck whos eyes had widened. he looked terrified. i couldnt just assume it was because that was the house he was held at, though. i had to ask.

"is that it?" i gently asked, "just nod, thats all you have to do." slowly, but surely, he nodded his head at the image in front on him. i quickly shut off the image.

i placed my hand gently on his, but he pulled away. staring at the computer screen into nothing, "request firearms, location found." i called into the radio

**_➵   ➵   ➵_ **

DI taeyong and i left the station almost as soon as the force was rounded up. this was going to be no walk in the park, if donghyuck's kidnapper was still in that house, i doubt he'd let us walk in. we would literally have to gun in there all guns blazing, taking no prisoners.

we were going to break each door down at the same time, smash all the windows down, so that he had no way of escaping if he was still in there. of course, me and taeyong wouldnt be doing that. some would say being a detective is rookie business, we dont get our hands dirty, quite literally. we wear the gloves and figure out the next moves, so in essence, we were the brains behind all these operations.

upon arrival, the house already had an eerie vibe. the idea that donghyuck had been held captive there for nine years and i had no clue pained me. but why? why was i feeling this boys pain when i barely knew him, why was i becoming so attached to this case?

the police did what they had to; they broke the doors and windows in with the enforcers. i had to admit, i enjoyed watching it, it gave me quite the thrill. it was a dangerous business, but one id never give up.

after all the shouting and bawling was done, it was declared donghyuck's kidnapper had already fled, he was far gone actually. i lowered my head at the news.

taeyong and i made our way inside the house with out scrubs and gloves on, hopefully we could get fingerprints, or even hair sampling. perhaps even skin, i didnt care as long as we got one step closer to finding the bastard.

my eyes were wandering around, the placed looked clean. too clean to say what he was capable of. the ornaments sparkled in the beaming sunlight which shone through the now broken windows. but me and taeyong only had our minds set on one room in particular; the basement. the place where donghyuck was kept.

the basement door was bolted up, it was solid metal that we couldnt budge with human hands alone. but to our surprise the bolt was unlocked; which could really only mean the kidnapper, who donghyuck told us was called jaehyun, had been down there before he fled.

skeptically, i opened the door and was immediately hit with the smell or a disinfectant of some sort. i pulled out my torch and shone the light down the stairs, slowly making my way down them with taeyong trailing behind. "the bastards bleached the place" i angrily stated, examining the years of water damage in the corners of the basement.

we looked in each corner of the room, but there was nothing. i hit my hand lightly on the walls in frustration, it truly felt like i was letting donghyuck down. "he used time as his advantage. hes left nothing" taeyong sighed.

i didnt say anything in response, i spotted the wooden beam that hit the basement floor to the roof of it. the beam had fingernail scratchings carved all the way down it, and i cringed at the thought of donghyuck doing that. he was clearly trying to escape for so long, but he never did. until just a few hours ago of course.

me and taeyong made our way back upstairs, it was just us two in that house, the police had gone back to the station. i stood at the smashed window and peered out onto the street, i failed to notice taeyong had stood next to me.

"so he comes back, sees donghyuck is gone, loses his shit, and runs" taeyong began, looking down at his watch beneath his scrubs, "hes got three hours on us."

i mumbled fuck under my breath before picking up my radio, "no sign of kidnapper. hes still at large, keep searching" i demanded.

i was going to find him, for donghyuck. even if it was the last thing id ever do.


	4. 3.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST AN UPDATE ! If you have been following this fic since i first posted it you will have possibly realised that I have changed characters. Some may remember Jisung being *DS Jisung* but for a few reasons, I've had to change this. He has now been chaned to DS taeyong but jisung will still be incorporated into the story line. it'll become clear why i had to change this in future chapters. I hope everyone understands!

**_ D O N G H Y U C K _ **

i was given minimal time to 'freshen up'. perhaps five minutes. in that time i only managed to figure out how the taps worked; it was odd. i hadnt had access to clean water for a long time.

the water came gushing out so incredibly fast i even jumped out of my skin, but it didnt take long for me to admire the beauty of water. i placed my hands gently under the lukewarm water and watched it carelessly trickle down them. it was a feeling i admired.

my hands were dirty, to say the least, and so i scrubbed them. with no soap. until at one point i was scratching at my very own skin. i wasnt even sure why.

i can only assume i was doing that because i wanted to be rid of the scars, i wanted the physical reminders of what he did to go away. but even as i scratched at my wet skin, i realised i truly never would be okay again.

because what he did not only left physical scars, they left mental ones too.

outside the bathroom, renjun was leaning against the ceramic wall. in his hands was a lilac woolly jumper, it looked soft. and pretty, nothing like id seen before. "ive had the boys in the canteen prepare some food for you" he smiled, removing himself from the wall and walking down the hall.

i automatically followed behind him. "i thought you might like this" he suddenly stopped, turning on his heal. he had the jumper in two hands and was holding it out to me with the brightest smile. "i cant imagine its much fun being in that suit".

i gently took the jumper from his hands and rubbed my fingers over the soft material, it reminded me i was safe in a weird sort of sense. even though it wasnt much, it was enough to remind me i meant something now. that i was worth it.

"like a present?" i barely whispered, my voice cracking. he nodded in response, thrilled with my reaction. i clutched the jumper close to my chest and inhaled the warmth. i was so undeniably lucky to have made it out alive.

**_➵    ➵     ➵_ **

renjun and i were sat in yet another room. nothing out of the ordinary, i just assumed it was a waiting room. and i could also just assume i was awaiting on being questioned yet again. i just wanted to go home.

renjun had brought me some sandwiches, they looked amazing. smelt it too. but i was too exhausted to eat, even though itd been a while since id devoured an actual meal. or actual food for that matter.

i looked down to renjuns hands, they were rubbing his stomach. he was hungry himself. "you should eat" i flatly stated, looking at his eyes now.

he laughed a little at me, before realising i was serious. "im fine, its you that should be eating, donghyuck".

"theres no fish, though. you should eat two portions a week. it helps your immune system" i quickly blurted out and immediately regretted it. it would only lead onto a whole new series of questions.

renjun furrowed his eyebrows at me, giving me stern but thoughtful look. "how do you know that donghyuck?" he inquired.

i couldnt lie, there would be no point. but there would be no harm in not telling the full truth. "i read it in a book he gave me" i shrugged his question off with a simple answer.

"and, did he ever give you fish?" he responded carefully, he knew he was walking on egg shells.

my eyes widened at him, they welled with tears. "only sometimes" i dryly gulped, looking down at the floor. "fish was the nicest. it tasted better than the usual canned food. i ate from the can, cold and all, no spoon." i was just blabbering for the sake of it.

"how come?"

"you had to earn the right to use a spoon" i recalled, hugging the jumper to my body. "i never did" i shook my head.

renjun was on the verge of crying too; my story seemed to be paining everyone but myself at that point. it felt like i could escape what happened to me, but no one around me ever would.

"how did you keep track of time?" he quizzed.

i shrugged at him again, "i didnt. time to me was just when he wasnt there and when he was."

**_➵    ➵    ➵_ **

**_ Y U K H E I  _ **

the sound of a picture being taken brought me out of my unconscious state mentally. i felt bewildered. for the first time in years i felt like i was losing a case to my own personal feelings, i was become attached to donghyuck's case.

or maybe i was just becoming attached to donghyuck. which was dangerous.

the woman taking the photo of the scissors, which were smothered in blood, placed them into the evidence bag and turned to me. "i'll have to test this against donghyuck's dna, but by the looks of it he was cutting him with these" she sadly told me, placing the bag onto the side where countless more evidence was.

i shook my head at the thought of it. "sick fuck" i meant to say in my head, but came out my mouth instead.

i heard DS taeyong chuckle from behind me, "sick, clever fuck" he corrected me, patting me on the back. i didnt find the ordeal funny, not even slightly. and it was irking me knowing he found it amusing.

"guys, upstairs, we found something" our boss called out from the top of the stairs. i sighed heavily, trudging up the carpeted stairs. i noticed a small card piece of paper wedged under the stairs crevice and bent down to inspect it. i pulled it out carefully, making sure not to rip it.

my eyes widened in shock at what it was; before me was a passport photo of donghyuck, a new looking one. it couldnt have been taken no longer than a year ago. "so he was allowed outside of the house" i verbally announced to myself, but taeyong heard too.

he took the photo from my hands and sighed, "what if donghyuck lying about how much he knows, yukhei?" he questioned, trying to make his tone as sincere as possible. he knew i took a liking to donghyuck.

"hes not" i denied.

with that, taeyong continued on up the stairs and i followed him. oh god, donghyuck, you werent lying were you?

our boss directed us into the kidnappers bedroom, in the right corner of the room was his bed. and just next to that was his wardrobe. all the forensics team that were collecting the evidence was crowded around both those items. and taeyong was quick to go see why.

taeyong reached his arms into the wardrobe and gave me a stern look, "these clothes are donghyuck's size, give or take" he harshly snapped. what he was insinuating was that donghyuck was lying to us about being let out of the basement.

"not to add fuel to the fire, but johnny found a strand of donghyuck's hair on the kidnappers bed. we figure he slept there at least once." our boss further explained, folding his arms in the process.

there was anger boiling up inside me, why would donghyuck openly sleep with his kidnapper? "it doesnt mean he slept there for sure though" taeyong reasoned, looking at me thoughtfully.

"and even if he did, we dont know the circumstances" i defended donghyuck, and i would continue doing so. "if it was consensual...or less than" i continued, shaking my head at the idea of what that man had done to donghyuck for nine whole years.

"poor boy" i whispered to myself, tears were threatening to spill down my cheeks.

"yukhei, he came in a boy. hes a man now" taeyong abruptly sighed, walking out of the room.

i was falling for donghyuck's lovely brown eyes; but was his mouth telling me dirty lies?


	5. 4.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST AN UPDATE ! If you have been following this fic since i first posted it you will have possibly realised that I have changed characters. Some may remember Jisung being *DS Jisung* but for a few reasons, I've had to change this. DS jisung is now DS taeyong. itll make more sense when you keep reading. I hope everyone understands!

**_ D O N G H Y U C K _ **

i was back in the questioning room, the one with the daunting cameras and those windows where people can see in but you cant see out.

both DI yukhei and DS taeyong had sat down across the table, taeyong brought the box he used to record the interview with him, preparing to bombard me with even more questions.

fiddling with the hem of my jumped renjun gave me, i stared intently at DI yukhei. he wasnt looking at me, but instead the floor, i was longing to see those big, bold, sweet and soothing eyes of his.

they made me feel at home, i hope you love a cliche.

DS taeyong folded his arms and leaned forward on the table, making my gaze shift towarss him.

"we found some items up in your kidnappers room, suggesting you were allowed out of the cellar" he stated, in almost a mocking tone. "we had come to understand from you that this wasnt the case"

he ensured on putting a harsh emphasis on the word 'we', taeyong knew i trusted DI yukhei more than i did him. he was almost literally trying to play good cop bad cop, it wasnt going to work. i trusted yukhei more than i did taeyong and it was going to stay that way.

i looked to DI yukhei who was looking at me this time, but i couldnt bare to look at him. he thought i was lying. so instead i looked down to the table. hugging myself in the pretty, lilac jumper.

"its fine, donghyuck. its easy to get mixed up, i do it all the time. even in normal circumstances." DS taeyong politely continued, clasping his hands together, "were you ever allowed out of the cellar?" he further questioned.

he was right. perhaps what id been through had tampered with what i remembered. i nodded at him, quickly glancing to DI yukhei who was giving me a sympathetic look.

"and, did you also leave the house at all?" taeyong further inquired, his words were slow, and smooth. they were just rolling off his tongue without care. i didnt respond to that one, he was becoming impatient with me. "there was a passport photo. was he planning on taking you away?"

i shook my head at him, he knew nothing. nothing of what id been through anyway. "but you did leave the house, didnt you donghyuck?" he grunted, becoming tired of my lack of verbal responses.

"just once" i denied, my voice was shaking incessantly. i could feel taeyong gaze piercing my already wounded skin, his words were poisoning my story. my past. and my future.

who cares if i was obligated to leave the cellar, or the house for that matter. it all came down to the fact that i was taken by that vicious man nine years ago; and nine years later i had escaped. but he didnt acknowledge that. he just saw me as a liar, which i wasnt.

he looked to DI yukhei and raised his eyebrows at him, until eventually he turned to me again, rubbing his hands together. "and can you talk us through what happened that one time you were let out? where did you go?" he challenged.

"i dont know. there were people everywhere"

DS taeyong almost looked at me with disgust at my words, "did you not try to communicate with any of the people, to try and get across your situation to them?"

id grown tired of his mocking tone and harsh words. i wasnt going to be made out to be the criminal in all of this. my kidnapper was still out there running free, most likely searching for me, and all he could do was victim blame me.

i looked at him smugly, tilting my head at the narcissist before me. "you're thinking i should have told someone. run. that it was my fault." i spat at him, he just lowered his head at me. and so he should.

he was trying to humiliate me.

"no one is thinking that, donghyuck." DI yukhei reassured me.

"thanks. but can i go home now?" i pleaded to him desperately, i was losing my mind talking to that evil man taeyong. perhaps if he was more like DI yukhei id have spoken to him politely.

DS taeyong opened his mouth to speak, but i was still staring at DI yukhei, i didnt want to look at taeyong. "im afraid we still have many questions to ask"

"oh im sure you do. but i want to go home" i deflected his words like it meant nothing. it was an extraordinary feeling having control in a situation for once, especially over someone who had tried to control me since the get go.

DI yukhei clenched his jaw at me, removing his eyes from my own. "in here, we can keep an eye on you. make sure you have everything you need" he tentatively told me, buttoning his jacket up.

i admired his hands, on his left hand was a tattoo of a cross. what could it have meant? i sat there and pondered the meaning behind it for a while, but it probably meant nothing. just a silly mistake from his college years or whatever.

but now he was a detective. a good one at that.

"i need my mother" i declared dryly.

"donghyuck, you have to understand. your safety is everything to me- i mean us" DI yukhei quickly backtracked. this caused a harsh glare from DS taeyong. though im not sure why, it was a simple mistake.

not everyone could be perfect like him, right?

"id be safest there."

both detectives sighed at me, i realised i was being the biggest hassle to them at that point. but i just wanted to go home and to feel safe. i needed them, or at least DI yukhei, to understand that.

he looked at me superlatively, "we'll have to finish up the questions here first. but ill make it happen. ill make sure security measures are taken at your home" he announced, leaning his forearms on the table.

"so i can go home?" i questioned, my eyes filling with delight, my tone filled with pure bliss.

he nodded his head at me, and i let out the breath id been holding in waiting for his response. my breaths were in hitches and i smiled at him thankfully, "thank you, so much." i replied.

**_ Y U K H E I _ **

after numerous calls to different businesses, different men in power, i managed to ensure donghyuck could go home. it was the least i could do for him; that boy had been to hell and back. and i was going to make sure he never found himself back in that place again.

DS taeyong and i were in the front of the police car, donghyuck and renjun in the back. through the wing mirror i could see donghyuck's head gently placed against the window of the car, he was staring into nothing.

despite being alive, he didnt look it. he looked so incredibly broken and bruised. it pained me to see him like that.

his eyes lit up in the afternoon sunlight, they were such a warm colour. reflecting the sun itself. they were so big and bold, carrying all his emotions inside them. his eyes looked alive; the rest of him just didnt.

we made it to donghyuck's home, and immediately all we saw were the press. they had cameras, microphones, you name it. they were fools for thinking they would get to donghyuck.

"who are they?" donghyuck asked, he was terrified, it was clear in the way his voice was shaking.

"dont worry about them, just hang on" i reassured him, stepping out the car. id be telling a lie if i told you i didnt have to push many people away from me, the boy they wanted pictures of had been taken for nine years. them shoving cameras in his face was only going to make things worse.

i pulled a blanket out from the boot of the car, making my way to donghyuck's side of the door, opening it slowly. he looked at me through glassy eyes, "im going to put this over your head, okay?" i told him.

he nodded at me, climbing out the car cautiously. i gently placed the blanket over his head and grabbed a hold of his bony shoulders, only then did i realise how skinny he truly was. he was skeletal like actually, but beautiful nonetheless.

the press were shouting and screaming at me, telling me to remove the blanket. they were screaming for donghyuck too, but he wasnt moving, he was just letting me guide him to the house. renjun and taeyong were following behind.

lee eunji, donghyucks mother, opened the door abruptly to let us in. the flashes of the cameras stopped almost immediately; it was crazy to me how much length people would go to just to get a story.

donghyuck was hurting, and he would be for a long time. they just didnt care.

"i love you so much" eunji whispered to her son, bringing him in tightly for a hug. she caressed the back of donghyucks head carefully, ensuring not to tangle her fingers in his hair.

i teared up at the sight.

"have you found him yet?" donghyucks dad quizzed, standing next to me and taeyong, admiring the way his wife and son had been united.

"im afraid not, minjun. but we will" taeyong promised, and minjun sighed heavily in response.

"is there any chance you could stay here with donghyuck?" he further inquired, he was scared his song was going to be captured again. i couldnt blame him.

taeyong shook his head slowly, "theres already a security system DI yukhei set up. your home is monitored by cameras, and donghyuck has an around the clock police detail" he explained. this time minjun sighed with relief.

"what about you DI yukhei?" donghyuck quickly blurted out, i couldnt help but love the idea that he was concerned about me of all people. was it wrong to like being the favourite of a wounded boy?

taeyong shifted over to me, if id have known any better id say he was jealous. he placed a hand on my shoulder firmly, "WE will be out finding your kidnapper, donghyuck" he told him, tugging at my suit.

i wasnt sure what his problem was, but it was frustrating me, to say the very least.

i saw sadness conceal donghyuck's eyes and felt undeniably guilty. i owed it to him to stay just for the night, didnt i?

"if it helps you, ill keep an eye out. outside, of course" i reasoned, taeyong let go of my shoulder and rolled his eyes at me. his games were tiring.

donghyuck's whole body straightened, he was happy with what i said. and it made me happy knowing he'd feel fully safe and content for the night.

"can we have some alone time with our son now?" eunji snapped, causing donghyuck to step away from him. i cringed at the sight, donghyuck was even terrified of his own mother because of what his kidnapper did.

"im afraid renjun will be stationed here until the situation calms down" i stated, beckoning to renjun. he was looking nervous, holding his bag of clothes and what not.

"im trained in molding into the back ground, youll hardly notice im here" he smiled sweetly at donghyucks parents.

i looked to his parents, they seemed satisfied with renjun being there. not they had a choice, it was the law, and as much as they hated it they had to abide by it. all we could do was hope that they recognised it was in place for donghyuck's safety, and his safety only.

"we'll be back for with some more questions tomorrow, donghyuck" taeyong vowed, turning on his heal to leave.

i noticed the glare donghyuck was giving taeyong as he was walking away, it did make me internally chuckle. i gave all three of them a short smile before i followed taeyong out the door.

i was losing my mind on that case; i almost liked it.

 ******➵** **** **➵** **** **➵**

my car was placed outside donghyuck's house, i kept my promise in keeping an eye out for him. even though i didnt need to.

id been stationed there for almost four hours, just searching. to see if anyone suspicious was lurking in the shadows, not that theyd get very far if they were. there were police men at every corner of the garden, on the doorstep, you name it.

donghyuck was safe, thats all that mattered.

my phone buzzed incessantly in my pocket, and i had no choice but to reach down and see who it was. the name read taeyong, and i groaned, as much as i didnt want to answer, i had to.

"well. no joy so far, no one seems to have known the guy. he kept odd hours, never said a word to anyone" he quickly explained, that was bad news. every bit of tiny information of that man we needed.

"what about home security cameras?" i challenged, knowing taeyong was smart enoough to check. but i was making sure.

"no, its a safe little place" he stated, pausing momentarily, "well, thats what they thought until a few hours ago" he laughed, and i once again rolled my eyes at his sense of humour.

i just sat with the phone pressed against my ear, shaking my head, with the most bewildered look on my face. "we have to find him" i whispered, it was hurting knowing i had no idea who had done this to donghyuck.

"hey, his credit card is being traced. we have cctv footage from numerous places he may have passed. we'll get there, breakthrough, and all that jazz" taeyong made an attempt at comforting me, and i appreciated it, i did. but it just didnt work.

"how about when your bit is done over there, we go get a drink?" he asked a few moments later, his tone had gone soft and i wouldve almost said yes because of that simple fact.

i sighed down the phone, "i cant. i promised donghyuck."

i knew he had rolled his eyes at my response even though i couldnt see him, he didnt trust donghyuck just like donghyuck didnt trust him. but he would have to get over it, and fast. "ill try not to take it personally" he joked.

"dont. how about you take a rain check. ill cook you something on friday, if you promise not to laugh at the state of my apartment" i promised him, and i did mean it. i wanted to have that dinner.

"of course, yukhei" he responded delightfully before hanging up.

i was walking down a risky path, a mental path id never taken before, and i knew it would surely end badly.


	6. 5.0

**_ D O N G H Y U C K _ **

the slam of the door from DI yukhei leaving the house left me paralysed. this had been the first time since i arrived at the police station where i was left without him. but i was with my family now.

so, riddle me this, why did i feel so alone in that house full of people?

i looked away from the door and to my sister; she was beautiful. her eyes were almost golden like, framed with the most jet black, long lashes. that was my little sister. much more beautiful and eloquent than i was.

she looked incredibly nervous as she stared back at me, had i known better i might have thought she didnt know who i was. that she didnt truly believe it was me stood in front of her. that i was just another face claiming to be her brother.

"i missed you s-so much" jiyoo stuttered, pulling her jumper sleeves over her hands innocently. she didnt know what to say or do, but i understood.

i smiled at her, my glassy brown eyes welling up with endless amount of tears. i was home, that wasnt what was making me cry. it was the fact that i was home but it just didnt feel like it. something was missing, i think that something was a someone.

a firm, large hang suddenly gripped my shoulder, startling me. my internal reaction was to shrug the hand away, whipping my whole body around to inspect who had touched me. "do not fucking touch me ever again" i screamed out, hugging my thin body. i met eyes with who it was; my dad.

he looked at me with pity, his face had fallen faster than a corpse in cement boots. in that instant his face greyed, his mouth hung with his lips parted and his eyes widened as much as they could. he glanced nervously to my mother, who was stood there with sadness concealing her eyes.

i dont think my parents realised how traumatised i was, and would be for a long time. they must have thought id come home with smiles and joy, but the truth was id never be free from the pain.

the day the pain went away would also be the day i died.

something flashed beneath the surface of my hardened facial expression. i turned from my dad and looked towards the living room, everything was just as i remember it. stained coffee table, the beautiful irony. cream coloured couch which had aged in the nine years id been away. i found myself walking towards the mantle piece, admiring the ornaments.

i picked up a striped mug, i recognised the piece from somewhere. "you made that in school remember?" my mother beckoned, smiling at me holding the piece id made.

i tried incredibly hard to remember making the material, but i just couldnt. every memory i had from nine years ago had been replaced with the most vile, intrusive ones. so now when i looked at something as pretty as a striped mug, i didnt feel anything. i just felt the hurt, the evil.

"i, im getting married donghyuck" my sister blurted out, i looked to her emotionless. "do you want to meet him?" she questioned and i smiled sweetly at her, nodding my head.

she turned on her heel and almost ran to the bottom of the stairs to shout him, i chuckled at how excited she was for me to meet him. "johnny!" she shouted gently, ensuring not to frighten me.

johnny, i thought. what a beautiful name, im sure the beauty of his name would match the features of his face too.

there were a few consecutive thuds headed down the stairs, and i cringed at them. suddenly i didnt want meet the boy with the lovely name nor did i have any desire to see him, not ever. all because his feet against the wooden floors were too loud for my ears to tolerate.

my eyes wandered to him as he turned the corner, he was tall. very tall. but he wasnt lanky, he had bulk to him, muscles beneath his tattered clothing. i wondered how many jokes had been made about his structure. "is the air too thin up there?" i jibed in my head, laughing internally at the idea.

i moved my gaze to his face, to say he was handsome was an understatement. but id expect nothing less from my sister. his eyes were a bold brown, soul capturing and all that. all his features were joined perfectly together, like constellations in space.

as much as id have loved to talk to him, i just couldnt bring myself to do it. so instead i stood there staring wide eyed at the boy, making him feel uncomfortable. and for what? being too scared to speak

"im sorry. i uh didnt want to intrude, ill go back up" he explained to me, shifting in his place. all eyes were on me, i hated it. because despite all the eyes being centered on me i didnt feel safe.

"can everyone please just stop saying sorry?" i questioned, i hated feeling like a burden. i hated the fact that everyone was treading on eggshells trying to talk to me, and i wanted it to just stop. 

i stormed past johnny, past jiyoo, and made it to the stairs. i hoisted myself up onto the first step and winced in pain, i dont think it was because of my bruises nor my scars, i was just weak and exhausted at that point. each step was tiring, i didnt dare look behind me because i knew everyone was staring; they most likely thought i was pathetic.

once i made it to the top i let out a sigh of relief. in front of me was my room. i read the door which had my name written in black ink, the writing was untidy, i mustve written it a few months before i was taken. i traced over the ink with my dainty fingers, admiring the way my hand just slid over the once wet ink.

i turned the knob to my door and flung it open, i glanced around. everything was as it was when i left for school nine years ago, even my eyeliner was placed on my draw from when id used it, knowing id get in trouble if i was found with it on anyway.

my eyes wandered to my closet, and slowly i walked over to it. to anyone in the world, that was just a closet, a place where you kept your clothes and belongings - but years ago, that was the headquarters of where me and my friends would be. i know, a closet, weird.

we'd never fit in there anymore. but i could still remember all 4 of us huddled in there discussing vitally important things - none of which i could remember. jaemin, my crush at the time would always try to sneak a few kisses here and there, id never let him.

crush, that word. so innocent, so pure and childish. i was none of those things anymore.

but i could only ever see myself hanging onto what was once.

so when i looked out the window to see DI yukhei, watching his tense body look around the area so i would be protected, i felt guilty.

guilty thinking about what was; but what could never ever be.

**_ Y U K H E I _ **

7:07am. i was still outside donghyuck's house in my car, looking for any suspicious people. there hadnt been any throughout the whole night. not that i expected there to be. donghyuck's kidnapper had cleverly made a run for it as soon as he found out hyuck had escaped, i had to hand it to him, the guy had brains.

but i was more powerful, and i would take him down one day.

i pulled out my ipad and pulled up an interview taeyong and i had done with donghyuck the day before, just to recall what had been said. the footage started off fine, little details were being presented and donghyuck was very much keeping himself to himself, not that i blamed him. the boy had been through hell.

but as the footage continued, donghyuck was clearly finding it harder to conceal his emotions. "what happened to you on the day you were kidnapped?" i heard my voice question behind the camera, i hated how intrusive my question had sounded.

donghyuck's whole body tensed, he looked like he had seen a ghost. and i guess in the weird sense he had, he saw a ghost from his past. a ghost he no longer wanted to haunt him.

the colour had gone from his face, his lips trembled in fear as he remembered what happened. i was finding it hard to watch the footage.

"i was walking, d-down an empty street with both my earphones in. then all i remember is being hit with something" donghyuck had began crying and i pinched my eyes closed at the sound of his sobs, "i-i was pulled back by him by the throat, and a bag was placed over my head. i saw darkness, felt it too after a while."

i turned the recording off, throwing my ipad down on the car floor. i was trained in emotional psychology, so tell me why i couldnt watch a boy i barely knew describe what happens to thousands of boys across the country? across the world?

i saw the hurt in his eyes and i hated that it reflected my own. i think in my strength i found my weakness; seeing the boy with sad brown eyes break down in front of me had broken me too. and i couldnt even pinpoint why. he was just one of many boys that had gone through something so terrible.

id failed to realise my phone was ringing as i noticed the tears spilling from my eyes like an overflown dam.

i became a detective to forget about what i was going through, i needed a distraction. helping people seemed like the best one. but now donghyuck had fucked that up; and i only had myself to blame.

"wake up slow poke" taeyong laughed down the phone, and i could hear the smugness in his tone.

"charming, and for the record i was awake" i argued back.

"we've got him. we've found a face, dumb ass used his credit card at a petrol station not far from here" he briefly explained down the phone and i sat up immediately, smiling to myself like a idiot.

we were one step closer to justice.

"pcn is giving us the name, hang on" taeyong stated, and i waited on him, which seemed like a lifetime for the all too dreaded name. "his name is jung jaehyun. we need donghyuck to confirm its him"

i let out a sigh of relief at the name, as morbid as it sounds.

i was going to get you jung jaehyun, mark my goddamn words.

******➵** **** **➵** **** **➵**

i waited til 10:00am to make my way to the house, i figured id give donghyuck the longest time to sleep as he possibly could. not that i imagined he slept very well anyway, but id give him as much as he needed.

minjun and eunji kindly let me once id knocked, offering me a coffee or tea, but i politely declined.

donghyuck was stood at the top of the stairs, his hair had been washed, it was silky smooth now. his eyes werent as sunken as they were the night before; he looked beautiful then, he was now too.

"DI yukhei!" he beamed, noticing me, running down the stairs. he flung his long, slim arms around me and i forcefully bit down on my lip to stop me from hugging back. i couldnt. it was illegal in the line of business i was in, and i couldnt tell him to stop either, i didnt want to hurt him more than he already was.

"hey, donghyuck. i know its early, but i need you to confirm something" i tried to sound as professional as i possibly could.

i pulled out my phone, sliding to the picture taeyong had sent me of jung jaehyun. i looked at the man momentarily, turning my lip up at the sight of him. he was very charming, the type you wouldnt necasserily look at and think he was evil. but that was part of his charm

i turned the phone around so donghyuck could see him, his eyes immediately widened, im sure he wouldve passed out as soon as he saw it had it been yesterday. "is that him?" i forced myself to ask, knowing full well it was.

his face turned pale, his eyes had sunk again. i unintentionally broke his.

he just nodded at me, before running back up the stairs. i wanted to call out for him, i wanted to take him by the hand and take him away from this. love him like he deserved to be loved.

that would never happen.

but donghyuck, why did you run away? everyone id ever loved had run and turned their back on me, except for you. but in that moment you did both of those things.

and it hurt so much.


	7. 6.0

**_ D O N G H Y U C K _ **

all i could do was run at the sight of the man DI yukhei had shown me. id just escaped him, and seeing him was like all the memories rushing back all over again.

i wanted to get away from all of it, as soon as i started forgetting about my kidnapper, he got warped straight back into my thoughts.

i looked nostalgically at my sisters room, we were always close before i was kidnapped. i wanted to get back to that.

walking aimlessely towards her door i felt confident, as long as they kept that man away from me id feel free.

i knocked lightly on the door and waited a few seconds, each bang i heared edging closer to the door set my heart beat back a few steps. but it was only my sister.

she opened the door and i was met with her eyes, "hi. will you do my hair? make me look presentable?" i smiled at her, her face seemed to light up as the words rolled off my tongue.

she peered behind her momentarily, and i saw johnny in the bed looking at the two of us. how she slept in a bed with a man scared me, but she wasnt treated like i was.

"do you mind giving us a moment?" she asked johnny and he complied, he get out from the duvet revealing his toned body, i quivered at the sight of his body as he scooted past me. i hid my face behind my hands and waited until he got past me.

jiyoo invited me in and i sat down on the end of her bed, she was rooting through her make up, id never worn it. id never had the privilege. it was seen as weird for a person like me to wear it, but jiyoo knew that wasnt true.

"whats the occasion, hyuck?" she quizzed and i smiled to myself. DI yukhei? no, it couldnt possible be him i wanted to make an effort for

"jaemin" i suddenly blurted out without intention, i hadnt thought of him for a while. i didnt even know if he still lived in the area. if he missed me. or if he even grieved me.

"does he miss me, jiyoo?" i prodded as she brushed through my short chesnut hair lightly.

"all of your friends miss you, hyuck. i have their numbers, you could give them a call" she told me delightfully and my face lit up at this news. this meant they were still around. that i still had a chance to reconnect with them.

the conversation with my sister was kept light, im sure there were many questions she wanted to ask, but many that she didnt dare to.

looking around her room, there was few pictures of me and her. all from when she was born and i had held her, to the last few days of kidnapping. we'd always been close, jiyoo and i. missing her inside of that mans house was always what hurt the most.

jiyoo text jaemin in the middle of our conversation and he said he would be thrilled to see me, and that he couldnt wait.

falling for him again was a dangerous game, time seemed to have changed in the time i was gone. and i just wanted to know if he'd changed.

around thirty minutes had gone from the time it took jaemin to tell jiyoo he was coming over. my heart beating lightly in my chest was the indicator that i still was able to feel feelings that werent pain, or sadness. DI yukhei and jaemin seemed to be the only two people that could do this.

i heard the doorbell ring which triggered me out of my thoughts. he was here.

"donghyuck did tell you i was coming right?" i hear jaemins soft yet deep voice beckon to my parents from the top of the stairs. i was nervous to see his exterior being.

my parents were looking shifty at the sight of him. which i didnt quite like, they were making him uncomfortable.

"jaemin" i confidently called in my mouse like voice, trudging light down the stairs. he was holding a bouqet of the prettiest flowers, pink ones which had already began curling from the summer heat. they were beautiful to say the very least.

and then i looked to his face. his features had turned from baby ones to very soft but mature ones, his eyes glistened in the afternoon sun, bringing out his smile even more so. his hair was a soft pink, contrasting ever so beautifully with his tanned skin.

i finally reached the last step and stood there a moment before removing my gaze from his ever too gorgeous face. "come upstairs" i told him, making my way back upstairs.

i heard my mother suck in a breath before speaking, "i dont think thats a good idea" she argued, stopping jaemin from walking towards me.

i was a grown man, capable of looking after myself. i didnt want to be kept in the shadows until she was content with letting me be.

i walked hastily down the steps again to my parents and jaemin. i looked my mother harshly in the eyes before grabbing jaemins hand.

they were warm, and in an odd sort of way they made me feel at home. for the first time since being in my childhood house i felt at home. all because i was holding my friends hand.

"its okay mother, im 20 now" i gently reminded her before pulling jaemin along up the stairs with me. he didnt protest. i couldnt even tell if he was breathing properly. i know he didnt want to disappint me.

once we reached my room i pulled him in lightly, closing the door behind me. he stood in the doorway waiting from me to let him in, the atmosphere was awkard and silent.

but it was a comfortable silence.

i made my way to my bed before sitting down on the end of it, patting next to me for him to sit there. he did so without question.

i was playing with the hem of the lilac jumper that renjun had given me quietly. with thoughts racing through my head. was jaemin still friends with mark, jeno and chenle? did jaemin still find me appealing like i did him? what possessed him to dye his hair such an odd yet wonderful colour?

"you look...." i began, but choked on my words, i wasnt sure what i was going to end that senctence with. but i knew it would embarrass me.

he smiled sweetly at me, budging closer to my body. "how are you?" he quizzed, immediately regretting it, "stupid question" he continued, lightly hitting himself at the lack of thought.

i chuckled at his goofiness, id missed it. "tired of talkign about myself really, i want to know how you are" i responded, still playing with the hem of my jumper nervously.

"well i wanna know how you are" he teased, grinning at me.

"snap" i quickly answered "and as the oldest by two months i win" i joked back, growing more confident with the second.

"hows jeno? and the rest of the gang? did mark manage not to get kicked out of school?" i babbled, realising how fast i was moving with the conversation. "sorry, too fast. i know. pick a question" i nervously laughed, intertwining my own hands.

jaemin laughed at the expense of my stupidity. "mark made it. he works in a shop in seoul now. i never see him though" he sadly told me, looking to the floor.

i nodded my head at him in response. my questions on the whole gang changing was answered then, it seemed to me that jaemin was the only one who hadnt changed.

"hows your mom, dad, sisters?" i bounced another question his way for the sake of conversation.

"theyre good, hyuck"

"i liked them. did they like me? i know c-could be a bit... a bit" i stuttered, tripping over my words for the first time that morning.

its not that the conversation with jaemin wasnt easy going, he was the easiest to have a conversation with out of all the people id met. i was just scared of making conversation and having him dislike me now.

"they liked-" he stopped himself before turning to me and smiling "like you. they told me they send their love"

i felt tears welling up in my eyes, for no reason at all other than the feeling of heaviness in my chest.

"so whats changed. much? anything? nothing? everything?" i stupidly asked once again, terrified of the answer. i didnt want anything to have changed.

it took him a while to answer. i wasnt looking at him, but i know he was looking at me pitifully, "id go for somewhere in between.

at that response, i heard my bedroom door open which revealed DI yukhei and DS taeyong. i rolled my eyes at the sight of the two of them. not so much DI yukhei, just DS taeyong.

"donghyuck, we need to continue our interview" DI yukhei softly told me, eyeing between me and jaemin.

i looked visciously at him. i was catching up with and old friend, he could see that. "no, im with a friend" i snarly told him, causing jaemin to shift uncomfortably.

"so i see, but its important" DI yukhei more sternly demanded this time and i didnt like it.

"ill be down when im ready. close my door" i argued back, shouting more this time. DI yukhei looked to jaemin before looking back at him. and if id have known any better, yukhei looked jealous.

DI yukhei nodded at me before closing the door behind him. i hated for snapping at the lovely man with big brown eyes, but i needed time to myself.

jaemin looked to me sadly, "i should g-" he began before i cut him off.

"please dont jaemin" i pleaded, my voice cracking. "do you still skate? i could watch you for hours"

he chuckled at me, "im practically an old man now, ive got a dodgy back. im not even sure id know how anymore"

"i woudlnt say old. older maybe but... everyone is" i told him, looking down to the floor. change is what i was terrified of. change was all he was telling me had happened.

there was a moment of silence where none of us even looking at each other, spoke a word, barely breathed in each others presence. jaemin suddenly grabbed ahold of my hand which was placed on the bed.

this caused me to jump, i was uncomofrtable with it. but i froze. "youre back, hyuck. youre really here" he joyfully beamed at me.

i made an attempt to smile back, but i couldnt. him touching me was triggering an episode. i forecfully moved my cold hand from under his warm one.

he was about to open his mouth to apologise. but i couldnt bare to hear him say it. he hadnt done anything wrong, he didnt need to apologise. i jsut wanted out.

"ill be back in a minute" i empty promised him before bolting up and out my bedroom door.

i heard voices all around me. from downstairs, from my sisters room. it was driving me criminally insane, i hated being around this many people and still feeling alone.

i ran into the bathroom, slamming it shut, hoping it didnt cause any attention. tears were threatening to spill from my eyes and i vividly remembered the short drop from the bathroom window to outside my house. i needed air.

my brittle bones and weakened muscels found it difficult to open the window, but i eventually did. jumping out daintily from the small drop, landing straight of my feet.

i breathed in my surroundings. it was dangerous to be out with my kidnapped on the lose, but i didnt care. i needed freedom, and i wasnt getting it inside my house.

and so i ran, to where i didnt quite understand. the breeze was hitting me lightly, making me feel more at ease with each step i ran. there was no people - no hiderances. i felt as though i was safe in an open world.

that was until i reached the town centre. people were flooding past me, on bikes, in cars, on foot. the noises were unbearable.

and then i finally found what i think i was searching for that whole time. a public garden. jaemin, jeno, chenle, mark and i would always find ourselves there after school every day before i was taken.

we'd sit and talk about our future, talk about how all of us would still be together. learning and growing together as a unit. i now knwo that was all a lie. everything about that had been a lie, and i hated it.

it hurt me, that whilst i was away everyone had grown apart. i resented mark for moving away, i resented jaemin for letting him. i resented myself for thinking things would still be the same.

i sat with my legs brought up to my chest on the garden bench, this bench was where jaemin and i had sat one lonely night. we both had sneaked out to see each other. we were young fools in our own version of love. and in the time id been away we'd obviously fallen out of it.

consumed i my own thoughts id failed to realise that jaemin had found me, he was stood at the gate to the garden, looking at me nostalgically.  it was clear in the way his smile taunted me that he pitied me. 

he wanted to take me away from the pain i was feeling, but it wasnt possible. id never be free from it. 

slowly, he made his way over to me. he sat closely by my side and wrapped his arms around my thin body. i looked to him momentarily and the twinkle in his eyes told me he cared - told me in  a weird way that he never stopped.

"everything's changed jaemin, i hate it. i want it to go back to how it was before. no pain, no grief, no awkwardness. just me, you, jeno, chenle and mark. everything has gone to shit" i cried into him, feeling stupid as i did so. nothing could be done to erase what had happened.

"everything but me and you hyuck. im here now, you're safe" he told me truthfully, kissing the back of my hair as he did so.

it was an odd feeling, being cradled in someone else's arms that were not a grown mans, feeling the warmth that was from someone other than my kidnapper. feeling a different version of love that wasnt evil, that wasnt twisted, that felt  ** _real._**

not that long after, jaemin had to take me home. we walked through meadows to avoid all the noises, the people. he held my hand through the long grains of grass. not much was said. but as always with jaemin it was a comfortable silence.

upon arriving at my house, even stood outside i could hear the sound of my parents arguing with each other. i hated that id cause this divide in their relationship. i wonder how it'd been when i wasnt there. if they were happy. together and in love. and why me coming back had changed that.

i couldnt make out much of the conversation, but from what i heard, i knew it was about me.

"he never leaves our sight again" my mother boomed at the top of her voice, even everyone in a five mile radius could have heard that one.

"we cant keep him cooped up. we cant wrap him in some sort of bubble" my father shouted back equally as loud, "you cant escape what happened to him. we have to ask questions, he was hurt eunji, and not talking about it wont make it any easier!"

"shut UP" my mother viciously yelled back in response.

id had enough of the fights, the yelling, the screaming.

i barged in, they were disarmingly unaware that i was listening into their feud. they'd try to speak to me, but i just bolted upstairs to where i felt most alone. most comforted.

at that very moment i felt like pulling my hair out, screaming out about how i wanted the world to go away. but that wouldnt solve the problems i was facing. hell, it wouldnt even make me smile.

instead i pulled out a pen and paper from my draws and wrote down whatever came to mind.

**_'jaemin,_ **

_donghyuck here'_

i admired the way the pen stroked across the pages, leaving wet ink. my hand writing was scruffy, still child like from the lack of experience id had with it. i continued writing.

_'hi. we used to write letters to each other all the time so, hello. so i thought id give it a go again._

_nine years on its a long time. earlier when i saw you, i thought maybe too long. that i couldnt have expected anyone to have waited that long. but you did. you really did._

_now its up to me to press play, to start living. so we can be like we were. everything else has changed. not us'_

_** Y U K H E I  ** _

my thoughts were racing as i drove down every road in a 10 mile radius where donghyuck lived. i was angry; why would he run away knowing his kidnapper his still out there.

i was upset; why did he feel the need to run away? was he that incredibly hurt he couldnt even tolerate being in his own home?

i was worried; i wanted to find the boy more than anything in the world.

bringing me out my thoughts was the ring of my phone, i answered immediately, hoping to hear good news.

"we've found him" DS taeyong stated, seemingly not amused. i let out an elongated sigh of relief, placing my hands on my forehead. thank god.

"ill see you back at the station, okay?" taeyong told me and hung up before i had the time to answer.

they had found donghyuck again, and i wasnt going to let them lose him again.

the drive to the station was short, my heart was thudding in my chest. for what reason i did not know. i think it was the idea of losing this case was what caused it. or maybe it was the thought of losing  ** _him._**

but i couldnt think about that. mixing pleasure with business was a dangerous game. and i refused to fall down that path.

walking into the station the smell of fresh coffee was very prominent in the air, all of my colleagues seemed to be caffeine junkies. me, likewise. it was what got us through many cases. endless nights of researching was part of our job, and that little pot of coffee was what kept us going.

in a weird way, donghyuck was like my little pot of coffee. that little reminder to keep going.

taeyong greeted me with the nod of his head, he looked angry. i could hardly see why. 

"boss wants to see us" he sternly stated and my heart sunk. why?

we walked into the boss' office to see him sat fiddling with his pen. jungwoo was a hard-headed boss, cared very much about his job and himself. not much about any other person. he made it seem like he did of course, thats what press always wanted to hear.

but in the end, if a case was getting solved and he was getting paid. thats all he cared about.

"sit down" he demanded, and taeyong and i immediately did as he said. "we cant have him wondering the streets when-"

"when his kidnappers out there" taeyong interrupted, and i felt a sharp pain in my head for him, that was brave. jungwoo wouldnt be happy with that interruption. "so why when donghyuck knows this would he choose to go out there? it doesnt make any sense" taeyong questioned and i rolled my eyes in response.

"it was hardly a calculated decision" i deflected back at him, i wouldnt let either of them make donghyuck to be the villain in all of this.

jungwoo thoughtfully looked to taeyong, "what are you suggesting DS taeyong?" jungwoo intently quizzed, placing both elbows on the desk.

taeyong sighed in response, it was obvious he didnt want to suggest what he was about to. "i dont know. the delays in his Intel, the lack of description of jaehyun, the inconsistencies in his story. it could all speak to Stockholm syndrome, sir" taeyong explained.

my eyes widened at this, i laughed at the expense of his stupidity whilst shaking my head. jungwoo noticed this and gave me a firm look.

"you dont agree DI yukhei?" jungwoo challenged.

"i think its been a long two days. hes adapting to being back at home, being safe. hes the innocent one in all this, treat him like that" i told both of them, hoping it wouldnt cause either of them to snap.

i walked out of the room shaking my head, me and taeyong were supposed to be a team. and the fact that he was going solo on me angered me. infuriated me even. he was being irrational.

**_➵   ➵  ➵_ **

i was facing donghyuck in his parents living room. the air was tense, thick, almost like we were all about to choke on it.

the drive here was painfully awkward. i was frustrated, no, disappointed with taeyong from plotting again donghyuck. he'd gone through hell, made it all the way there and back. fighting.

yet somehow taeyong was managing to turn him into the villain in this crime.

"detail" taeyong began, his eyes piercing donghyucks soul, it snapped me out of my daze. "thats whats missing from your account. we want to relay the happenings from when you were taken to the first year you were kept there" taeyong explained carefully, almost in a patronising way. he was makign it very clear he distrusted donghyuck.

donghyuck was sat there, arms folded across his chest, in a very dominant stance. as if he wouldnt let us know. 

i didnt like being cruel to anyone; cruel wasnt in my nature. cruel was not what i was going to be to the innocent boy.

"if its going to be any use to us, we need you to communicate it" i softly told him, smiling at him, to recieve nothing back.

there was a light knock at the door, followed by eunji. "can i get you anything, coffee, water, a bite to eat?" she inquired, to which i shook my head.

"ill help you eunji" taeyong delightfully responded, getting up from his place and followed eunji out.

then it was just me and donghyuck, and the camera. it was very clear that there was distrust between donghyuck and taeyong on both ends. this was my chance to get something out of him, without taeyong being there.

"youre not in trouble for running off if that what you think, donghyuck" i calmed him, his arms gently unfolded from his chest, and he sat up right, admiring my features. "its just you worried me. a lot of us actually"

"okay DI yukhei" he shakily answered me, not taking his eyes away from my gaze.

"yukhei. just call me yukhei okay" i told him. i wasnt supposed to allow people to call me by my name. but something about it made him trust me more, if i gave him permission to call me by my name. maybe he'd trust me more.

"i know it must be hard. to place your trust in someone else after what happened. an-"

"i trust you" donghyuck interrupted, tears welling up in his eyes. "yukhei"

i shifted in my seat, hearing him call me just by name was soothing. in an odd way. it was like butter cream pudding to my ears, and i hated that it sounded so sweet.

"i-im glad" i stuttered back , avoiding eye contact. how did such a pure and innocent being bring out the most vulnerable side to me.

for a moment, he ruffled through his hair. it fell onto his forehead in the most delicate locks, and i admired the way it drooped. he was beautiful. fair skin and all. he was simply ethereal, and even amongst the bruising and the cuts. he was one of the most beautiful men id laid my eyes on.

"im not really good with this- sort of stuff. but youve been through a lot, more than any boy should have" i reassured him, no matter what DS taeyong thought, this lonely boy was not a criminal. he was the victim. 

"you need to allow yourself to start living again. to feel again. your life was on pause, but now its not, you can still live simply donghyuck" i rambled on. this had nothing to do with the interview. i just thought he'd need to hear it. 

i rooted through my pocket to find my personal card, with my number written down on it. i carefully stood up and placed it in donghyuck's open hand. he looked to the card in a paculiar way for a moment, wondering what it was, then smiled to himself upon realising what it was.

"if you ever need to talk, im just a phone call away. a text" 

"thank you yukhei, thank you" he thanked me, smiling from ear to ear.

id only longed to see that smile from his since id met him.

**_➵   ➵   ➵_ **

back at the station, i had gathered the pieces of information that we had on jung jaehyun. all through his life he had no convictions. very little information could be gathered on him.

he was a quiet guy, quiet background. no past family with mental disorders. thats why i couldnt quite piece together on why he would go such a thing.

especially such a thing to donghyuck.

my attachment to this case was becoming dangerous; id broken all the rules to the book. allowing donghyuck to call me by my name, giving him my personal number. but it made him happy; and thats all i cared about.

"yukhei..." taeyong quietly beckoned me, i turned away notice the frown on his face. "whatever happened in that house, donghyuck has been damaged, maybe beyond repair. and its not up to you to fix him" he warned me off.

i scoffed at the lack of empathy he had towards this wounded boy, "you dont give a shi-"

"no, i feel for him. i do. but we have to be careful around him. YOU have to be careful around him. hes getting attached" taeyong assumed, but little did he know it was in fact the other way around.

before i could respond back jungwoo stormed through the double doors, phone to his ear. he was fuming, looking like he was about to explode in rage.

"QUIET" he boomed at the top of his voice to the whole of the office, he shook his head multiple times before continuing. "another boy. hes taken another fucking boy"

those words collided off each in the tense air, hollow words.

they pierced each and every segment of my body. 

how could this have happened under our team?


	8. 7.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI my lovelies. i KNOW, it has been so incredibly long since i updated. ive been so busy with college, and life really. i saw bts in concert last month and it drained me for the longest time. but im BACK!!!!!!!!! i know this chapter is short, but its just a little taster of whats to come. im excited to keep writing this. ive enjoyed reading the feedback (even if im terrible at replying) and i appreciate all the kudos. thank you. happy reading <3

_**D O N G H Y U C K** _

my eyes darted between every corner of the enclosed room. every dirty corner, every corner that reminded of those nights id spent locked in a cellar. chained. broken. bruised. unaware of the life i had outside of it.

but even out of it; i wasnt living. i was alive, but i wasnt living. every day was a battle ground and i used to find myself outnumbered day after wretched day. the memories never went away. what he did would never go away.

DS taeyoung had placed the recorded in front of us, and DI yukhei just hung his head in shame.

"did you know him?" taeyongs voice calmly cooed in my direction. but i couldnt look at him. i knew he was looking at me like i was the monster in all of this.

"did i know him?" i repeated to him sternly, my eyebrows furrowed.

yukhei sat up straight finally, and i tried to smile in his direction, but he wasnt looking to me. he was clearly avoiding my eyes at all costs.

"jung jaehyung. was he known to you before your abduction?" taeyong pried.

i shook my head vigarously. i did not know that man; and if i did id have steered well away from him.

"we found out that he worked in your school, when you were there. as kitchen staff" yukhei finally spoke, his voice was hoarse like. rather as though he was about to break down then and there. "you didnt know that did you, donghyuck?" he quizzed tentatively. he knew he was treading on thin ice.

i shook my head once again, this time with fear in my eyes. he was walking among me all the time. and i never knew. this surely meant it was a planned abduction?

"we're aware its a big school. the kitchen alone employs 22 people. but did you ever cross paths with him? not even a little hello in the corridor?" taeyoung further questioned, i hated that he was bombarding me with questions. all i cared about was the other boy that had been taken.

"d-did he know the other boy hes taken? is that why you're asking me?" i shakely responded, blinking back and forth between taeyoung and yukhei.

yukhei put his hands on the table, seemingly about to reach over to mine. but looked to taeyoung and did nothing else, "we're yet to establish a connection between jaehyun and jisung."

"it was most likely just an opportunistic move. saw him walking home from his friends house and struck" yukhei reassured me, "its not your fault, okay"

but you see thats the thing. if i wouldnt have left that day, none of this would be happening. park jisung would still be with his family, not scared for his life with the man i hated the most in this world.

it was my fault, and i was evil for putting jisung in danger like that.

when yukhei arrived at my house and told me what had happened i didnt believe him. i cried. i sobbed actually, heart felt sobbed which im sure could have been heared from countries away. and he cradled me, in his arms. in his long and comforting arms which seemed to wrap around all of my body. and in an odd kind of way i felt safe.

but that feeling was burned to the ground after he showed me the picture of jisung. he was so small, so delicate. he looked easily breakable, like if you poked him he'd shatter into a million tiny pieces. but most of all he was beautiful, a sort of understated beauty.

and to know what jaehyun did to me, and what he was going to do to jisung. thats what broke me.

taeyongs sharp voice took me out of my thoughts, tears blurring my eyesight. "do you happen to know when he might have taken jisung?"

i looked at him, trying to remember. but i just couldnt. i kept the memories hidden for a reason, i couldnt just bring them back at the snap of a finger. even if i wanted to for jisung.

"family? friends? anyone who might have known anything" taeyong further inquired, becoming snappier with each second.

i began stuttering over my own words as i said "h-his mum".

"and what did he say about her, donghyuck?" yukhei reasoned with me, giving me a short smile.

"t-that he'd put her away. in a home" i forcefully let out.

i saw taeyong and yukhei exchange a nod before turning back to me, "will this help you find the little boy?" i cried, and after a brief moment of nothing i hit yukheis eyes, "yukhei..." i tried again, but nothing.

he looked unsteadily to taeyong, he looked nervous. i didnt like seeing him like this.

without another word from DI yukhei, nor a glance, he quickly got up, stumbling on his own two feet as he left the room. DS taeyong gave me a short smile before leaving too.

oh yukhei, i wanted to help. i just couldnt reveal our secrets. you know that right?

**_➵   ➵  ➵_ **

_**Y U K H E I** _

"yukhei, huh? you're on a first name basis with him now?" taeyong chuckled to himself and i rolled my eyes as we walked down the corridor.

"last time i checked that was my name" i smugly told him.

"smart arse"

i sighed in his direction as he input the code to our work room, "you let him call us by our first names you get trust" i explained profoundly.

taeyong barely looked me in the eyes before he gave me a short smile. not a happy smile. he just looked confused.

as we walked into our office i saw jungwoo with his head hanging low, his arms crossed across his chest. he looked hurt, almost scared. i wonder what had gone on.

i also noticed another man a few feet away from, looking at donghyucks police tapes. he was beautiful looking, incredibly pale skin. bulging eyes. quite lanky, a cold gaze, intimidating in that sense if you will.

"chief superintendent yuta nakamoto" his voice lightly boomed through the room. and the pretty man became all the more scary. "but on this case you can just call me yuta"

i furrowed my eyes at what he said. jungwoo was our boss. not him. we'd never even seen him.

"sorry? on this case? are we not reporting to you jungwoo?" i inquired, diverting my eyes to our boss who just gave me a stern and thoughtful look.

he eventually shook his head, which seemed to take all of his might to do so. "has it not just been made clear DI yukhei? this is yutas case now" jungwoo fired back to me, nodding to yuta.

yuta had a smug smile plastered onto his plump lips. it was more than clear this wasnt jungwoos choice. and all i could do was sit and let it be.

"look" i started, which caused yuta to scoff at my demanding words, "hes fragile. news like this could trigger something" i told him, pointing to donghyuck on screen. i couldnt help but momentarily admire how pretty he looked. wrapped in his purple jumped renjun had given him.

it contrasted ever so beautifully with his skin tone.

"theres a DR doyoung" he replied, "he'll carry a psych assessment. see how much leeway we have him with. which one of you is closer to him?" he continued, eyeing between me and taeyong.

i saw taeyong laugh under his breath, his jealousy was amusing to me.

"yukhei" taeyong gritted his teeth.

"do the introduction, introduce him to doyoung" he demanded to me, i didnt like the way he came in here all guns blazing. but what could i do? this was for donghyucks sake, for jisungs. and at the point they were the only two things that mattered to me.

"taeyong, you search for jaehyuns mother" he more softly told taeyong, it seemed like yuta had taken more of a liking to taeyong for some reason. not that i cared, this was business, not pleasure. "time is not our friend" he hashly reminded us.

i realised quickly this was a race against the clock, and we were fighting a losing battle.

 

 


End file.
